


Love at First Roommate

by channiewoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jungwoo imagines, jungwoo fluff, nct fan fiction, nct fluff, nct imagines, nct scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: when you fall for hard for your roommate. what’s a girl to do? jungwoo may just have the same feelings.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Love at First Roommate

**warnings:** none, but mentions of Jungwoo drinking.   
  


You and Jungwoo have been roommates for a few years now and lately you’ve become really close to him. You never really had problems living with him, but lately there is a huge problem. You started to develop these strange feelings for him. You watched him walk around the apartment shirtless and it made your insides feel funny, butterflies would flutter in your belly when he said or did something cute.

You surely couldn’t be attracted to your roommate. It’s just not possible. _Or is it?_ You push those feelings aside and try dating someone. But there was Jungwoo always in the back of your mind. You thought if maybe you moved out and found a new place to live that the feelings towards Jungwoo would go away. Then you have thoughts of not living with Jungwoo and how miserable you would be without him in your living space.

Jungwoo was out with friends drinking for the night. So, you went through his bedroom and started picking up his clothes off the floor and placing them into a dirty hamper. You figured you’d do a load of laundry to keep you busy. You picked one of his shirts up off the floor that he obviously hadn’t washed yet. You could smell him in your presence but he wasn’t even there. You brought the shirt to your nose, you closed your eyes imagining he was here with you. His woodsy cologne filled your senses.

“I must be turning into a crazed lunatic. I’m smelling my roommate’s dirty shirt. Snap out of it, Y/N,” you said out loud to yourself. You take the clothes to the laundry room and throw everything into the wash, but the stupid shirt you just can’t let go of remains in your hand. You decide to take your shirt off and put Jungwoo’s shirt on instead.

You’ve officially dubbed yourself the ‘crazed lunatic roommate’. You know Jungwoo wasn’t due to be home for a long while. You decided to lay on the couch and put the television on, channel surfing for a bit before finding some stupid 90 day fiancée show. The show was so obnoxious and boring that you eventually dozed off into a sleepy slumber.

You thought you were dreaming that someone was shaking you awake. You kept telling whoever it was to leave you alone. You felt like you were falling and you jolted awake. Jungwoo stood over you, looking down at you with a smirk. “Y/N, I think you were having some sort of weird dream. You were mumbling some words I couldn’t understand. So I tried to wake you.”

You sat up on the couch and wiped the crusty drool from the corner of your mouth. You must have been really out of it. Jungwoo sat down beside you, picking up the remote control and turning the annoying infomercials off. “Y/N, is that my shirt?” Jungwoo asks as he pulls at the sleeve of the shirt.

You may have forgotten that you were wearing his dirty shirt. How the hell are you going to explain this one to your roommate? Tell him you are crazy and in love with him that you just had to wear his shirt because it smelt like him? That’s going to blow over just greatly. Your face turns a strawberry hue as Jungwoo waits for your answer.

The poor man can’t help but smile as he looks at your messy hair, his large shirt hanging off your shoulder showing off your collarbones. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Jungwoo smirks once again and he pulls the sleeve over your shoulder. “First, tell me why you are wearing my dirty shirt?”

You have no idea what to say. Maybe just fib a little, he’ll never know. “I spilt something on my shirt and this was the first thing I grabbed that was in my vicinity. I’ll take it off, I’m sorry.” Jungwoo looks confused. He knows this shirt was on his bedroom floor since he’s the one who put it there.

“Sure. Anyway, I’m starving, a night out with the guys drinking made me pretty hungry.” You got up immediately off the couch. “I’ll make you something, Woo.” You rushed to the kitchen to whip him up something he’ll love. You chose his favorite breakfast meal. Pancakes with strawberries and a whip cream topping.

Jungwoo walked in while you were placing the last strawberry on top of his pancakes. He scratches the side of his temple. Unsure of what this feeling he is having towards you making him pancakes. It just blurts out of him so fast before he can stop himself from saying it. “Do you know how beautiful you are? It’s truly distracting.“

You turn around quickly and Jungwoo is right behind you. Suddenly feeling small in the space you are in. Your back against the countertop. “Did you— did you just say that… I’m beautiful?” You shyly look down at your feet, afraid to look your roommate in the eyes. Jungwoo places his index finger under your chin to lift your chin, so your eyes are at his attention.

“I did say that. You look so cute in my shirt and I’d be lying if I didn’t say you look beautiful. Because Y/N, you are the most beautiful woman in my eyes.” You notice Jungwoo is staring down at your lips, so you lean into Jungwoo and kiss him on his beautiful plump lips.

Feeling the butterflies flutter in your stomach like you get whenever he’s around you. No longer fighting back the feelings anymore. The kiss lasts what seems like a lifetime. You pull back as your chest rises and falls rapidly. “I’m sorry.” You turn around, pick up the plate of pancakes and hand it to Jungwoo. “Enjoy the pancakes.” You turn on your heel and walk away from the kitchen and Jungwoo. Needing to get away from him before things moved on further.

You touched your lips, still feeling his warmth against them. “Wait, Y/N.” You turn once again to look at your handsome roommate. “I sense that we both have these feelings for one another. Please, don’t fight it. I like you… a lot. And when I saw you sound asleep in my shirt. My heart melted right there on the living room floor. You are so damn beautiful, Y/N.”

“I like you.. a lot too.” You rush into his arms and press your lips to his. Loving the feeling of being in his arms, the feeling of his lips against yours. The butterflies in your belly, it’s the best feeling in the world. Unsure of where this will lead in the future, but right now you live in the moment and embrace it.


End file.
